This is Halloween
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Spencer, Toby, Caleb, and Hanna set out to solve a mystery. Will they succeed and will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

This is** a writing prompt I had to do for a class. I decided to make it a PLL short story. if you would please take a moment to read the first part and tell me what you thing that'd be great. Thank you all so much. Make sure you review and if I get at least ten reviews I will continue. Thanks s much!**

The wooden house at the end of the street is rumored to be haunted. There have been stories about people going in there and never coming out. There have been many stories behind the haunted house, but known of them have been confirmed to be true. The stories all sound the same. Many years ago a married couple lived there with their eight year old son Jason. On a dark stormy night the mother and son were driving home after visiting Jason's grandmother.

While they were driving home a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into the side of their car. The mother and son died in the car crash leaving the father all alone. The father lived in that house alone for many years. No one really knows what happened to the father. Some say he hung himself, so he could be reunited with his family. Others say that he went mad and killed himself by jumping off the bridge near the creak behind his house. No one can really be sure of what happened to him. Some people say that he went missing and the whole town had a search party going on for him. They spent many months trying to find him, but his body was never found.

Fifty years has passed since that day and people still talk about it. Every year on Halloween people go in that house to find out if it's really haunted. Some people claimed that they saw ghost and others were rumored to have disappeared. Almost everyone in town was convinced that the legend is true. Everyone accept the courageous Spencer Hastings. Spencer heard about the rumors and claims that they aren't true. In her mind someone just made up that story to scare people. She's even gotten into arguments with her friends about it. As a result she made a beat with her friends to spend Halloween night in the haunted house.

Her best friend Toby, who also doesn't believe in the story agreed to come along too. On Halloween Spencer and her friends Toby, Caleb, and Hanna set off to the haunted house to find out if the legend is true. Spencer pulled her long drown silky hair up out of her face. Her blonde curly haired friend Hanna knocked on her bedroom door.

"Hey Spence are you ready? The boys are waiting for us."

Spencer opened the door to see her blonde friend grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't believe that she agreed to spend Halloween in an old broken down smelly house. Instead she could be going to a Halloween party with her other friend Emily, but no Hanna and her other stupid friend Caleb just had to suck her into this. The two girls walked out of Spencer's house and saw the two boys waiting for them. Spencer couldn't hold back her smile when she saw Toby. There has always been something about him that gets her heart pumping.

Same thing for Toby. Ever since he meet her for the first time back in the 5th grade he's felt drawn to her. It was like she was the flame and he was the moth. He's always been loyal and protective over his brunette friend. Anytime she's drawn in to something dangerous he has to be there. That's part of the reason he's here tonight. Toby looked at his other friend Caleb Rivers who is now laughing.

He didn't understand why he was laughing until Caleb started waving his hand in front of his face yelling "earth to Toby."

Toby brook out of his thoughts and looked at everyone. Hanna was laughing along with Caleb and Spencer just stood there smiling.

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"I just said Hi to you and you totally spaced out," Spencer's raspy voice spoke up.

"Oh hi."

Hanna rolled her blue eyes. "Okay enough flirting now let's get to the house before the ghost go to bed."

The gang walked down the street to the two story haunted house. For a moment the four of them just stood there glancing up at the creepy looking house. The wooden house looked dark and broken. Most of the windows where busted and the front door looks like it's been kicked opened multiple times. The dead two dead trees out front made it look creepier.

Hanna turned to the gang. "Okay, shall we go in."

"When we get inside we should split up," Caleb suggested.

Toby raised his hand all to quickly. "I volunteer to go with Spencer."

"Oh great you get the smart one and I'm stuck with this air head," Caleb said while pointing at Hanna.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "It's not nice to talk about yourself like that."

"Come on everyone knows that Toby just wants to be with his girlfriend," Caleb said with a goofy grin.

" That's not true!" Toby objected. Then he wrapped his left arm around Spencer. " I just want to make sure that Spencer stays safe, because she's my friend."

"Yeah you're girlfriend," Caleb teased.

"Don't worry Toby I'm sure Spencer would love to be your girlfriend," Hanna interjected.

Spencer blushed at the thought. "Guys we came here to sneak inside this house not debate on who's going to be with who. Now can we go, please."

Toby nodded in agreement. "Yes let's go."

The four of them walked up the dark path to the wooden house. They all stood on the porch trying to decide which one of them should open the door. There're also praying that they all don't come crashing through the broken wooden floor. Caleb took a deep breath and twisted the cracked doorknob. The door creaked open slowly and they all gasped at what was inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The inside of the house was old and dusty. Cob webs hung down from the ceiling and the old furniture was covered in dust. The place looked dark and creepy. Who ever lived here in the past must have had an obsession with hunting. Heads from dead animals like bears, wolfs, and deer hung up above the old dusty fireplace. There's an old stair case that leads to the rooms upstairs. Beside the staircase is a dark hallway that leads to God knows where.

The door behind them shut closed making a loud slamming sound. They almost jumped out of their skin. The place looks really creepy. It was cold in the house and they kept feeling a cold breeze. None of them knew where the cool air was coming from.

"Okay," Spencer spoke up. "We made it inside, now what do we do?

"Well," Hanna spoke with a shaky voice. "We should check the place out. All we've done is walk through the door."

"Are we splitting up?" Caleb asked.

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "Caleb and I will check upstairs. Spencer, you and Toby will check the hallway."

"Why do we have to check the hallway?" Toby whined.

"Are you scared?" Caleb teased.

"No."

"Okay," Spencer interrupted. "Toby and I will check the hallway."

Hanna rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Get ready to lose the bet Spencer, because

Caleb and I are about to prove that the legend is true. If we find out that this house is haunted you owe me a new pair of shoes."

"and if it's not," Spencer spoke. "Then you owe me a cup of coffee."

The two girls shook hands to make their bet official. Hanna gave a thumbs up at Toby and Spencer then walked up the old wooden staircase with Caleb close by. Spencer glanced at Toby then lead the way down the dark hallway.

Caleb and Hanna reached the top of the staircase. They looked at each other trying to decide which way they should go first. Hanna wanted to take the left side of the house, but Caleb wanted to take the right. They both knew it wasn't a good idea to be left alone. After a short argument Caleb finally agreed to take the left side first. Hanna smiled in victory and led the way down the short hallway. Caleb turned on the flashlight on his phone, so they didn't trip over anything. There was a closed door at the end of the hallway. Hanna stopped Caleb and put her finger up to her lips telling him to stay quiet.

"Hanna what are..."

Hanna smacked Caleb on his chest to get him to stop talking. Caleb put a hand over his chest and tried not to show how much that really hurt. He's supposed to be a tough man that doesn't whimper after being hit by a girl. Especially one that wears short skirts and is afraid of getting her heels dirty. Caleb then started to see why Hanna had told him to be quiet. They heard piano music playing from behind the closed door. Caleb and Hanna glanced at each other. Caleb put his hand on the door knob and waited for Hanna to give the go signal.

Hanna nodded and watched him twist the doorknob then slowly open the door. The door opened with a loud screeching sound. Caleb shinned the flashlight into the dark stuffy room. The room is pretty much empty accept for the old black piano sitting in the middle of the room. Hanna thought it was creepy how the keys on the piano were moving up and down to make a sound, but there was no one sitting there playing it.

"Caleb," Hanna whispered. "Is there a ghost playing the piano?"

"Well I'm not the one playing it."

"Do you know what this means? It means that this place is haunted."

Caleb heard some footsteps creeping down the hallway, but there was no one behind him. This place was a little freaky. First the piano plays on its own and now invisible footsteps. Next thing you know a ghost will come down and scream "boo!"

"Okay Hanna we found out this place is haunted, can we please go now?"

"One second I want to record this, so I can prove it to Spencer and everyone at school."

Caleb stood back with shaky hands while Hanna recorded the piano playing. The floor boards started creaking beneath their feet. Neither one of them were moving right now. Hanna finished recording the piano then stuck her phone in her pocket. All of a sudden an ear piercing scream echoed throughout the house.

"Did you hear that?" Caleb whispered.

Hanna nodded her head slowly. "That sounded like Spencer."

Caleb and Hanna jumped back when they heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. They both huddled together thinking that whoever attacked downstairs was coming for them next. The floorboards creaked as the person got closer and closer to the room. Hanna dug her nails into Caleb arm. Once again Caleb had to bite back the urge to yell out in pain. The two huddled closer and closer together as the footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Caleb's eyes watched the doorknob as it was slowly turned to the left. The door was thrown open Caleb and Hanna nearly jumped out of there skins, both of their hearts were racing.

A tall figure appeared out from the darkness and stood there staring at the two huddled in the corner. Caleb's hands were to shaky to shine the flashlight at whoever just walked in. Hanna rolled her eyes then snatched Caleb's phone out of his hand and shined the light at the person. They both sighed when they saw that it was just there friend Toby.

"Toby don't you know you're suppose to announce yourself before you walk into a room!" Hanna shouted. "Caleb almost peed his pants!"

"I did not!" Caleb shouted.

"Have you guys seen Spencer?" Toby spoke with worry in his voice.

Hanna froze "I thought she was with you."

"She was, but the lights down stairs went out for a second. When they came back on I looked up and she was gone. A few seconds later I heard her scream."

They all glanced at each other with worried expressions. Where could their friend be? Spencer wouldn't just wonder off on her own. Now it's up to her three best friends to find her. Will they find her or will she be gone forever?

**Part three will be up soon. Thanks for reading**


End file.
